The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in an apparatus for providing wireless transmission of information in electronic display systems and method of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing wireless transmission of information in electronic display systems using an air interface and protocol to provide transmission of information from a communication base system to individual electronic display modules and method of using the same.
Large retail stores often deal with several tens of thousands of different kinds of goods. In such stores, much attention is paid to the management and control of the inventory of goods and the displaying and labeling of the prices of the goods being sold. Accordingly, much effort is expended and careful attention is paid to managing and controlling the stock of goods in the warehouse and to the labeling of the prices of goods displayed on shelves or showcases. Mistakes as to the labeling of the prices of goods could cause dissatisfaction to customers and damage the reputation of the store.
Accordingly, it is desirable to correctly identify the correct prices of goods and minimize the number of pricing errors. Therefore, electronic display systems having multiple electronic display modules have been developed. Such electronic display systems are typically arranged such that light-weight, compact electronic display modules which indicate the prices of goods are placed on display shelves or showcases. Such an arrangement allows the prices indicated for the goods in the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules to be changed when the prices of goods are to be raised or lowered and/or when the arrangement of goods displayed on the display shelves or showcases are to be changed. In accordance with such an electronic display system, it becomes possible to reliably identify the correct prices of goods since changes in the prices of goods displayed on the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules are controlled and managed by a communication base station or some other control processing unit. If desired, other product information, for example, the unit price (i.e., the price per pound, etc.), promotional messages, inventory or stocking information, product identification numbers or codes, and product volume or weight, could be display on the electronic display portions of the electronic display modules. In addition, electronic display systems in accordance with the present invention could be used in applications other than retail store environments, for example, in identifying inventory information in warehouses or distribution centers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for providing wireless transmission of information in electronic display systems and method of using the same from a communication base station to individual electronic display modules in electronic display systems.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus for providing wireless transmission of information in electronic display systems and method of using the same which minimizes customer dissatisfaction due to discords between the prices of goods confirmed by the customer from the electronic display module and the prices of goods registered at the cash counter.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an apparatus for providing wireless transmission of information in electronic display systems and method of using the same in accordance with the present invention. In particular, the present invention is directed to an air interface and protocol for wireless transmission of information from a communication base station or other controlling device to individual electronic display modules.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.